


Canvas

by Missy



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Body Paint, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marshall has a surprise for Lily.  She, of course, is naturally wary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: How I Met Your Mother, Marshall Eriksen/Lily Aldrin, Puzzles

‘Surprise’ was a relative word in the Eriksen household. At its best, Marshall announcing he had a surprise for Lily usually meant that they were about to start taking cha-cha lessons at the community center. At its worst, it meant that they were scheduled to take yet another   
This particular surprise meant that she must lie stark naked and absolutely still on their bed while he knelt between her spread thighs and opened up a pot of edible body paint. Lily sat, still as a statue, until it got too ticklish and she squirmed around to see Marshall’s expression.

“What are you painting, honey?”

He was watching her with mild intensity. “I’m just trying to figure something out…”

She peaked over her shoulder. “You drawing a pie chart on my back, aren’t you?”

“It’s a bar graph.” He painted a long brown line down the middle of Lily’s back. “No circles.”

Lily muffled a gasp.

“Did I hurt you?”

Lily squirmed under Marshall’s warm, gentle hands. “This is…REALLY ticklish…but it feels nice.”

Marshall kept scribbling his way across her bare back, alternating his words with kisses, building and twisting Lily on the . Lily stood on the edge of hysterical tension as he kissed and caressed her in every place but the one that wished most to have his touch.

Then he sat back and admired his work, abandoning her body utterly.

“Of course! The New York Times!” 

And then Marshall hunched forward and licked his chocolate pictograph away, until nothing lay between he and Lily but her quivering flesh and his satisfied grin.


End file.
